Habitats typically include a controlled environment, such as rooms or containers, that houses organisms, such as fish, invertebrates, amphibians, mammals, reptiles, plants, bacteria, or any combination thereof. These habitats require a high amount of care which includes maintaining specific environmental conditions, such as temperature, humidity, lighting type, lighting amount, salinity, pH, and flow control of air or water inside the habitat may need to be regulated depending on the organism living therein. The environmental conditions may be controlled by devices such as heaters, pumps, filters, fans, lighting systems, etc. While the combined effects of these devices are extremely important, the devices typically act independently of each other.